The Dragon Princess
by lycan13
Summary: Merida, running from an arranged marriage winds up shipwrecked on Berk. When the Haddocks take in the Highland Princess everything finally seems perfect to her. And in Hiccup, she may have finally found the one thing she thought she didn't want. But as love blossoms something else waits on the horizon. Mericcup.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set after HTTYD 2. Differences are Stoick is alive and still chief and Hiccup and Astrid never dated.

 **Chapter I**

 **The Shipwrecked Highlander**

"So mom, are you gonna participate in the dragon race today?" Hiccup asked.

"I think I will. It seems like a lot of fun." Valka said. "Now, keep steady." She told him as he tried to stay standing straight. She was teaching him how to ride Toothless the same way she rode Cloudjumper.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this. You ready?" he asked her.

"Let's go!" Valka said as she and Hiccup both leaped from there dragons and spread the wings of their wingsuits. Hiccup had recently modified Valka's leather armor to have wings like his own.

"This is AMAZING!" Valka screamed in joy as they glided next to their dragons.

Hiccup suddenly noticed something on the beach below them. "You see that?" he asked.

"Is that a wrecked ship?"

"Toothless, let's get down there!"

Hiccup approached the wrecked ship and looked inside. "Mom! There's someone in here!" Hiccup said. "Hey, you okay?" he asked gently shaking the sleeping girl. Her hair was wild and fire red. Her skin was fair and her dress was torn and dirty.

"Let me see her." Valka said. "She's exhausted and dehydrated. We better get her to the village."

* * *

 _Oh my head._ Merida thought as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in a fairly comfortable bed somewhere. She started to sit up but her head hurt too much.

"Oh, you're up." She heard a voice say. She looked and noticed a man a women in an adjacent room.

She tried to say something but here throat was so dry that it came out as wheeze.

"Here, drink." The man said as he handed her a glass and she drank it so quick she almost chocked. "Whoa! Whoa, slowly." He said.

Her water blue eyes looked into his forest green ones for a moment. His hair was brown and unkempt. She noticed a small scar on his chin.

He put his arm under her lower back and helped her sit up.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'm Hiccup, that's my mother Valka."

"I'm Merida."

"Here," Valka said as she walked in with a plate of food.

"None of that's yours is it?" Hiccup asked. His mother's cooking was infamous for its taste.

"No, it's what you made."

Merida wolfed it down almost chocking herself again.

"How do you feel?" Hiccup asked.

"My legs feel heavy and they ache a little. I also feel like I've got a knot the size of a boulder on my head."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was on a small boat and I got caught in a storm. I woke up here."

"You've been out for a few days. Your left knee is fractured and you have a concussion." Valka said. "We set the leg and I'm working on your dress."

"My dress?" Merida suddenly realized she was wearing something else.

Before she asked hiccup said, "No, I wasn't here when my mom changed you."

"That's good."

"You know I examined the wreckage. That was a one person sail boat built for bay fishing, not the open sea. What where you doing?"

"…Running away. My mother is trying to force me into marring. Where am I exactly?"

"Berk."

"Berk, that's a strange, wait! You said Berk? As in the Hairy Hooligan tribe's Berk."

"The very same."

"Help me up."

"Huh?"

"I want to see if the rumors are true."

"Put your arm around me." Valka said.

"Here," Hiccup said, handing her a crutch that used when was getting use to his first prosthetic. "Use my old crutch."

"Thanks."

Valka helped Merida to the door. "Hope you're ready." Valka said and pushed the door open.

"Wow." Merida breathed.

There were dragons everywhere. Flying, walking, eating, bathing, and resting.

"This is Berk." Hiccup said waling up next to them. "My home."

"This is amazing! WHOA!" she shouted as a streak of black shot past her.

"Whoa there bud." Hiccup said as Toothless ran up to him.

Merida felt breath on her neck and turned to find herself nose to nose with Cloudjumper.

"Eek!" she shrieked and fell. "Ow! My leg!"

"Cloudjumper!" Valka chastised. "Sorry about that. Dragons can be very curious." Valka said helping her up.

"Hey look, it's the girl!" they heard someone shout. Soon they villagers flocked towards them.

"Who is she?"

"Where's she from?"

"She a Viking?"

"Hey! Hey! Back off!" Hiccup said. "She just woke up so lay off! You'll get your answers."

"Hiccup!" a voice boomed as Stoick approached. "How's our guest?" Stoick asked gesturing to Merida.

"Better, Merida? May I introduce my father 'Stoick The Vast'. Chief of the tribe. Dad, this is Merida."

"Charmed." Merida said as she shook his massive hand, he was just as a big as her father if not bigger, as was everyone else.

"So you want to meet the different kinds of dragons?" hiccup asked.

"Yes please."

"Well, this is Toothless, a Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself."

"He's so cute!" Merida said "So what about this one." She asked about Cloudjumper.

"This is my dragon Cloudjumper, he's a Stormcutter."

"My Dad's dragon is a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher. Come with me, I'll inroutuduce to the first riders and their dragons."

* * *

He led her to the academy only stopping to introuduce her to Gobber and the Hotburple Grump.

The trainers where waiting for them.

"Everyone this is Merida."

"Hey Merida. I'm Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's second in command. This is Stormfly, she's a Deadly Nadder."

"I'm Snotlout Jorgenson. I ride the Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang."

"I'm Fishlegs Ingerman, Co-author of the 'New Book of Dragons'. And this is Meatlug, she's a Gronckle."

Merida looked at two blonds who were currently trying to kill each other.

"Those are the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. They ride the two headed Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Seriously."

At that point another Nadder and rider flew in. "Ah, I heard our visitor had finally woken up. I am Eret son of Eret, former dragon trapper now rider. This is Spike."

"This. Is. Awesome!"

* * *

 _That Night…_

"So, Merida?" Hiccup began. They were sitting in front of the fireplace of Stoick's home with Stoick and Valka.

"Yeah?"

"Would care to explain what you us told me earlier. About running away?"

"…I've just turned 19. The legal marrying age where I'm from is 16 and we get married quick. The truth is, I'm the princess of DunBroch so it's even more important for me. But I've turned down every proposal. My mother decided it's high time I got married and arranged a marriage for me. But I don't want to marry, I want my freedom. I knew she wouldn't listen, so I left."

"Well," Stoick began.

 _They're gonna send me back I know it!_

"You'll need a place to stay until we can get house built for you. Why don't you use Hiccup's old room." Stoick said.

"You mean…I can stay?" Merida asked hopefully.

"As long as you want." Valka said.

"Then I have one more question."

"What?"

"When do I get my own dragon?"

The 3 Haddocks smiled. She was going to fit in just fine.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I added a prologue to chapter one so go back to read that. this one is kinda short but don't worry, the story will get better soon enough.

 **Chapter II**

 **Dragon Training**

"If you're gonna be one of us you need to look like it." Astrid said.

She, Ruffnut, and Merida where in Astrid's room choosing an outfit for Merida. "Since you're used to dresses you'd probably feel comfortable in one of my skirts." Astrid suggested.

"True, but not one of the spiked ones."

"They're all either spiked or studded."

"Studded works."

"Okay, a few more touches and, done! You look like a Viking."

Merida was wearing on of Ruffnut's shirt and vest combos with a studded skirt a pair of Astrid's tights and fur boots.

"So, what's next?" Merida asked slinging on her bow and quiver.

Astrid smiled. "The Academy."

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Training." Hiccup said as the gate opened.

"So, what's first?" she asked?

"Reading." Fishlegs said, sat at a desk in the middle of the arena.

"Reading?"

"The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every Dragon we know of. Nesting grounds, preferred prey, and of course training techniques." Hiccup said. "Each dragon is different, so you must learn about them first, then meet them, choose, and finally train."

"Okay then, let's get started."

* * *

Merida amazed herself. Normally she hated studying, but she couldn't put this book down. Everything they had learned about dragons was fascinating to her.

"How's it coming?" Hiccup asked later that day.

"Can't put it down." She said not looking up. "Who illustrated this?" She asked looking at a very well drawn picture of a Typhoomerang spinning around covered in flames.

"I did."

"Shut up! Vikings can draw?"

"Some of us, mainly me and Bucket. Have any ideas about which dragon you want yet?" He asked.

"I'm torn between a few choices." she said, finally looking up.

"Which are?" he asked curiously.

"While I like the Typhoomerang's firepower I'm actually trying to decide between the Deadly Nadder, the Razorwhip, or the Night Fury."

"…That last one could be a problem." Hiccup said looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"As far as we know Toothless might be the last of his kind."

"…I'm sorry." Merida said.

"It's alright."

"Hey, anyone here good at archery?" Merida asked, changing the subject.

"Astrid is pretty good, why?"

Her smirk made him worried. "Set up some targets."

* * *

All the dragon riders stood 50 paces from their targets. The twins were too busy aiming at each other to hit the targets. Snotlout hit the blue circle while Hiccup hit the yellow circle and Astrid hit a perfect bull's eye. Merida smirked and stood back 100 paces.

"Ha!" Snotlout said. "She won't hit anythi-…" his jaw dropped as she hit the twins, his, Fishlegs, and Hiccup's targets with perfect bull's eyes while walking and not breaking her stride. She stopped in front of Astrid's target and aimed carefully while taking a deep breath. Everyone's jaws dropped as she split Astrid's arrow down the middle.

"I'm not the only one seeing this am I?" Astrid asked.

"No, I saw it to." Hiccup said.

The two of them weren't surprised at the 100 paces, but splitting Astrid's arrow. Astrid had never succeeded in doing that do her own arrows before, she had never seen such perfect aim. _Hiccup was right._ Astrid thought looking at Merida's smirking face. _She'll fit in just fine._

"Hiccup!" Stoick said approaching them.

"Dad?"

"It's almost time."

"Oh, the race! Come on Merida, this you have to see."

* * *

Hiccup, Valka, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, and Eret all sat astride their dragons.

"All right!" Stoick said as he stood. "The rules are the same as always! The sheep are scattered along the course. Each sheep is worth one point except the black sheep which is worth 10. The rider with the most points wins. Ready? FLY!" he cried and the riders shot of the bullets. Merida soon noticed that it was also anything goes. They were using weapons and their dragons where all shooting fire or spikes at each other. It quickly became a clear competition between Valka, Hiccup, and Astrid, who were civil with each other. She noticed that Valka was different from the others. She didn't use a saddle like the others, she stood on her dragons back and kept herself on through superior balance and fancy footwork. Suddenly she heard a horn blow and saw Gobber loading the black sheep into some kind of launcher.

* * *

"Ok bud." Hiccup whispered to Toothless. "Last lap, let's use what mom and Cloudjumper taught us."

Hiccup had added some new modifications to Toothless's tail, it wasn't locked, it had a few moving gears which allowed limited self-flying. It also helped when Hiccup used his flight suit. "Ready? Hiccup asked as they neared the launcher. He saw Gobber grab the handle. "Now!" he switched Toothless's tail functions and launched himself as Gobber launched the black sheep Hiccup caught the sheep as well catching the others off guard when he landed on Toothless's back in a standing position. "Top speed bud!" Hiccup said as he crouched and Toothless shot forward.

"He got that from you didn't he?" Astrid asked with a smirk.

"Yep." Valka said with a proud smile.

"Yeah baby!" Hiccup said as he threw the black sheep in his basket wining with 21 points and the whole island cheered. Merida clapped and cheered along with them. Merida felt something she hadn't felt in a long time a sense of belonging. These people where just like her. And they accepted her.

* * *

A/N: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Whew! Finally! sorry it took so long.

 **Chapter III**

 **An Alchemist, a Swordswomen, and a Night Fury**

It had been a week and Merida had settled in nicely. Hiccup had noticed she seemed livelier then when they first met and that she was beautiful. Her blue eyes reminded him of the ocean and when the sun caught her hair it glowed like fire.

She took to Viking life like a duck to water. They made her a hand-and-a-half sword and learned she was just as good with a sword as she was with a bow. She also pulled her own weight, assisting with hunting and tending to the baby dragons. She was clearly happier then when she first arrived. Merida seemed drawn to the dragons and they to her, but alas no true bond had been formed.

"It's a little discouraging." She said with a pout that Hiccup secretly thought was cute. "I kinda wish I could just pick one."

"I understand that but if you don't bond it won't work. Dragon and rider are friends for life."

"Hiccup! Dragon mail!" Astrid said approaching.

"Dragon mail?" he asked as he took the letter from Astrid. He looked at the seal, it was a Razorwhip. "Heather?"

Hiccup and the others hadn't seen Heather in almost a year, but she sent them regular updates. 'Heather the Alchemist' was what she was called now. As her name stated she had become a superior alchemist able to create both deadly poisons and miracle medicines for most ailments. Her medicines had saved a lot of lives during the final battle with Dagur 2 years ago. She aided the Dragons Riders along with the Bog Burglars.

The Bog Burglars where a tribe of all female Vikings that Heather had met after she left Dragon's Edge the first time. They almost shot her and her dragon out of the sky but the heiress, Camicazi, noticed Heather on the dragon's back and told them to hold fire. They listened to Heather and agreed to aid Berk against Dagur. After the final battle Hiccup gave Dragon's Edge to Heather and her people so they could rebuild. She was joined by Camicazi who became her Dragon riding apprentice. Heather herself was more stable since Dagur's defeat. She had taught herself how to Berserk after she learned of her heritage. She was strong enough regardless, but when she was Berserking she was scary. She has extreme control over her emotions so she doesn't accidently fly into a rage.

"Her updates aren't until next month. Something must be up." Hiccup said as he opened the letter.

 _Dear Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,_

 _Everything on Dragon's Edge is okay, that's not what I'm writing about. I believe there's a Night Fury on one of the surrounding islands. The nature of the attacks from our outposts fits a Night Fury's M.O. You are the only person who has ever encountered a Night Fury. We don't know why we haven't seen it before or why it has suddenly become hostile. I need your help with this._

 _Urgently, Heather The Alchemist_

"Night Fury? Really?" Astrid asked.

"It sure sounds like it." Hiccup said.

"Then you should go." Valka said approaching. "Only you have ever encountered a Night Fury."

"Can I come?" Merida asked hopefully, her blue eyes shining. "I mean, this is a milestone in Dragon Rider history if this is really a Night Fury." She said enthusiastically.

"Sure." Hiccup said.

* * *

Merida sat behind Hiccup on Toothless. She loved the type freedom she felt when they flew. She inhaled deeply loving how fresh the air was up there.

"There it is." Hiccup said.

Merida looked down seeing a large compound.

"Dragon's Edge, the first Dragon Academy outside of Berk. The island on which the Rumblehorn was discovered. The stage for the final battle with Dagur The Deranged. My second home." Hiccup said proudly.

"Timberjack incoming!" Fishlegs warned.

They quickly evaded as a Timberjack shot past them. "Yeah!" its rider shouted.

"CAMICAZI!" they heard someone shout before the Timberjack was blindsided by a Razorwhip.

"Heather what the hell?" the Timberjack's rider, who Hiccup assumed must be Camicazi demanded.

Camicazi, the daughter of Big Boobied Bertha and heiress to the chiefing of the Bog Burglars looked to be a little younger than them (about 18). Tall and lean, it was clear she possessed speed and strength. She had straight blonde hair, water blue eyes, and a large bust. She dressed similarly to how Heather did when she was younger, a green shirt with a gray overall leather vest over it and an off-white skirt. She also wore brown pants, wristbands, and boots. She had an Ulfberht sword on her left hip and a two foot long dagger strapped to the same arm. Despite being the heiress Camicazi preferred to travel. She was actually living as a pirate when Heather met her, she had been visiting home. Like all riders she embraced freedom and dragon riding offered an entirely new degree of freedom. The other Riders had only met her briefly after the final battle.

"You almost hurt someone with that legless flying razor blade. You have to remember, Timberjacks can slice through trees and even scales."

"Right, sorry Heather." Camicazi said apologetically.

Heather just smiled. Camicazi was her first student and she was proud of how quickly she learned.

Heather looked as Hiccup remembered. Bright green eyes and an ink black braid over her left shoulder. She wore a brown leather vest with metal shoulder guards, bracers, knee pads, and skirt, all made from the metallic scales of her dragon Windshear. Her right shoulder guard had three layers, and is also longer than the left one. She had three belts, one of which holds her father's horn, cloth pants and knee high fur boots.

"Hey Hiccup! Draw your sword!" Heather said, removing her now named 'Butterfly Axe' from her back.

"Not now, I have a passenger."

"Sword?" Merida asked. She didn't see a sword.

"You'll see." Hiccup said smiling wryly.

"Hey Heather!" Astrid a called and shot towards her brandishing her axe and they began to trade blows from the backs of their dragons.

"Hey! We have a mission right now!" Hiccup called.

"Right," Heather said folding her axe and sheathing it on her back. "Let's land first." They landed at the stables.

"Who's the redhead?" Heather asked.

"I'm Merida."

"Hey Fishlegs." Heather greeted the academic Viking with a light blush.

"Hello Heather." He said nervously before they shared a chaste kiss.

"Before we get down to business, allow me intoroduce Camicazi and her dragon Razor."

"So," Hiccup began, "Night Fury?"

"I think so. Some of my people thought to set up outposts on adjacent islands to expand Dragons Edge. It seemed like a good idea at the time. About a week ago they returned exhausted and injured. They said the outpost had been destroyed. They said the heard a high pitch whistling and then saw bright flashes of purple. Sound familiar?" She asked.

"Sure sounds like a Night Fury attack. Take us to this island."

* * *

It was small but beautiful island with a bit of forest, crystal clear streams and ponds, and a cove. "This makes sense." Hiccup said as he inspected the streams and ponds. "This place in plentiful in cod, a Night Fury favorite. I'd guess that he sleeps in the cove."

Merida got up on a rock and made a Night Fury call. It wasn't long before it was answered. "Yep, there's one here all right."

"You amaze me with those Dragon Calls." Heather said.

"We camp here for the night and alternate watches."

"I'll take first watch." Heather volunteered.

Later that night Merida woke up and saw Heather sleeping a few feet away. She also noticed Hiccup was awake. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Heather slacking?" Merida asked.

"No, it's my turn. Go back to sleep."

"Can't, I'm wide awake."

"Alright."

They didn't talk they just stared at the stars.

"You hear that?" Merida asked.

"What?" Hiccup asked until he heard it, a faint whistling sound.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Hiccup shouted before, KABOOM! As a flash purple hit next to them, shaking the ground and waking everyone up. Seconds later a Night Fury landed 20 meters away.

It was a bit smaller then Toothless but they knew that it was still powerful. Hiccup picked up a cod he had brought for when the encountered the Night Fury and slowly approached it. "Easy there." He said softly, "No one's gonna hurt you."

The Night Fury didn't listen and aimed a warning shot at Hiccup's feet. "Whoa!" Hiccup said. _Okay, time for plan B._

"He's gonna use his sword." Heather said. She looked excited.

"What sword?" Merida demanded. She didn't see one on Hiccups belt.

"You haven't seen his sword yet? You're in for a show girl." Heather said.

Hiccup pulled a cylindrical object of his belt and Merida's eyes widened as a 3 foot long flaming blade popped out of it.

"Whoa." She breathed.

"Inferno," Astrid explained. "One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva." Merida listened as she watched Hiccup move the blade in a flowing non-threating motion. Then he retracted the blade and surrounded himself in a ring of gas.

"And the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas." Merida observed right before he lit it, creating a small explosion.

"Exactly." Astrid said.

"We've all seen him pacify a number of dragons with it." Heather said. "It makes them think he's one of them."

Merida was so awed she didn't even realize she was walking towards Hiccup and the dragon.

"Merida what are you doing?" Astrid asked. Merida didn't listen she stopped when she was standing next to Hiccup. It didn't look like the Night Fury had calmed down any but she looked at Merida with curiosity.

"Hiccup, she's injured."

"What?"

"Look at the way she's acting."

Hiccup observed the Night Fury and realized she was right, the Night Fury was acting far too cautious.

"Let me." Merida said and she approached the dragon.

The Night Fury growled at Merida in warning but she just kept walking towards her. When Merida was a few feet away the Night Fury pounced her. She did her best to keep calm and stare in the dragon's threating eyes before it roared in her face.

When Merida didn't do anything the dragon's face seemed to soften. It back up and shrunk back whimpering.

"It's alright girl." she said softly. She noticed that one of its shoulders was covered in blood and saw the cut. She noticed the scales around the cut with peeling and falling off. "It looks like the cut's infected. Hey, somethings stuck in this cut. I need something to grab it."

"Here." Heather said as she pulled a small pair of tongs from a pouch. "I use these for removing arrow heads and teeth. Here take this to." She handed her a small vile and a soft cloth. "After you get whatever it is out put this ointment on the cloth and gently clean the cut. It'll stop the infection from getting any worse."

"Easy girl." Merida cooed as she gently reached in with the tongs removed whatever was inside. The dragon hissed but let her work. When she pulled it out she saw it was an arrowhead. She noticed it was heavily serrated, almost jagged.

 _How cruel._ She thought. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

Before Merida could clean the cut the dragon got face to face with her. They stared at each other for a second before the dragon pressed its nose into Merida's forehead.

Merida smiled as she cleaned the cut. She felt it the moment the Night Fury touched her and she knew it did to, they bonded. Toothless approached the Night Fury and it looked like they smiled at each other.

"No jumpin' around like you do with Stormfly." Merida warned him. "She needs to heal first."

"Fishlegs, analysis." Heather said and handed the arrow head to Fishlegs.

"Razor sharp serrated edges for maximum pain and damage, easily able to cause massive blood loss both by piercing and being removed. Obviously well-made if it can pierce dragon scales."

"Dragon hunters." Heather said through gritted teeth.

"Dragon hunters?" Hiccup questioned.

"I've had to drive them off five times already. This time, no mercy."

"First things first, let's tend to the Night Fury." Merida said. "We still need to bind her shoulder."

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Hiccup asked.

"Look at her Hiccup, look closely."

Hiccup inspected the dragon and saw what Merida met. Other than being smaller then Toothless her overall body type was different, leaner. Also the way she moved was different.

"We'll take her back to Dragons Edge, then deal with the hunters."

* * *

"There they are!" Heather said pointing to a group of 3 ships.

"Shall I?" she asked.

"Please do." Hiccup said before speaking to Merida who sat behind him. "Watch closely, we're in for a show."

Heather freefell off of Windshear's back and righted herself right before she landed on the deck of one of the ships. She looked at the hunters with anger as her green eyes turned red. The hunters could barely react as Heather came at them like a demon. After defeating the ones on the first ship she cut down the mast and used it as a bridge to another ship.

Merida was awed and terrified at the same time. Heather fought in a trance like rage. Just the way she moved seemed to scream fury and strength.

"Times like this I love to kickback and just watch." Camicazi said.

"What the Hell is she!?" one of the hunters screamed as she attacked.

"I'm a BERSERKER!" Heather shouted. Then she turned and faced the leader.

He seemed unaffected and drew a battle axe and a sword.

"You should have listened to me." Heather said venomously, "Cause this time, I'm gonna kill you."

"Learn your place wench!" the leader said and charged.

Heather flowed around him and tripped him. Heather planted her foot on his chest. "Start swimming"

After Heather cleared the decks Toothless sunk the ships with plasma blasts.

"Let's get back."

* * *

"How is she?" Merida asked.

"Well enough to fly but I'd wait till next week for training." Heather said as she replaced the bandages. "Why don't you stay here tonight and leave tomorrow?"

"That okay with you Nightshade?"

"Nightshade?" Hiccup asked.

"It's her name, right girl?"

Nightshade purred and nuzzled Merida.

"Alright, well, let's get some rest." Hiccup said.

He smiled when Merida relaxed against Nightshade and easily fell asleep.


End file.
